


Omega, The Commander of Chaos

by hug_girl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Annabeth Chase Bashing, F/F, F/M, Hades is a Good Parent, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, i love chaos, i think, i'm not really sure how to feel about making her the bad guy but you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hug_girl/pseuds/hug_girl
Summary: So we have Chaos fanfics and Takara Phoenix ' fanfics. They are both amazing concepts. And I'll try to use both. And other things. .. hehehe... But really. Go read some of Takara Phoenix ' works if you ship Percico/ Nicercy. If you don't, read them anyway. They are fucking amazing.Percy Jackson. They said he was the greatest hero that ever lived. They said he saved Olympus. They admired and loved him.They shunned him.Killed him.And now,  after x years of peace and tranquillity Gaia and the Titans are cooperating.  CHB and Camp Jupiter can't handle it so Chaos sends help. Their son Omega. And his boyfriend Midnight.





	1. Teases and Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> First of all. I'm sorry for my English. Second, I update really hard, maybe not for the summer but when the school starts I'll post slower than Google processes something.
> 
> Bea:so you guys ready?  
> Nico: we're not hers.  
> Bea:sadly.  
> Piper: very much so  
> Reyna: well we're Rick Riordan's.  
> Bea:* sobs in a cornor*

#### Percy POV

I looked in the mirror. My jeans were stretched on my hips. My height didn't change too much since I was fourteen, that didn't me as much as it would bother other boys . Maybe IT has to do with it. I blinked to clear my thoughts and exited my cabin.

I made my way to Dining Pavilion, there were whispers all around me. I heard some of them. They weren't always friendly. I'd totally tap that. Shh he has a girlfriend. Yeah who's screwing with the Zeus child. Not him! His girlfriend!

I didn't pay attention to them. I was almost sure they were lying.

Oh how wrong was I...

Me and the Greek part of the seven plus Jason, who decided he'd stay at CHB for the summer, sat at the Poseidon table. I stabbed the blue pancakes on my plate. The others were talking, they were used to me just listening and occasionally make a sassy comment.

"Percy Jackson. The little sea bitch. " said Alan Wood. He was Zeus' child. And an unbelievable asshole. He spent the last few months turning campers against me. The new campers believed him, others started too. He was stealing from them and blamed me. He almost killed one of them and made it look like it was me. Me and my real friends hate him. "You decided to show up?"

I ignored him. " Leave us alone, Alan." Said Jason. "Get lost. "

"Oh, I just wanted to compliment Percy on his his hips. Perfect to conceive babies. "I stiffened at the last part. He bent down and whispered, loud enough so only my table could hear. "After all, it would be easy for you. "

I looked at him in shock and terror. I pressed a hand on my belly. It was true indeed. But how did he know that? "Oh my... The Great Perseus Jackson, submitting to another male. Being someone's breeding bitch, take it up yo-"

I stood up and muttered "I will go take a walk." I left the Dining Pavilion before anyone could ask anything.

I started running to Bunker 9. When I arrived there I banged the door until Leo opened. He looked into my eyes and a second later I was on a comfy bed, the door slammed closed and Leo was hugging the life out of me. He kissed my forehead and I broke down crying.

#### Leo POV

I heard someone knocking on the door, well more like banging on it. I sighted and got up. When I opened it I saw Percy. In his eyes were shining tears and they were full of sadness and humiliation. I immediately dragged him to the bed I kept my n the Bunker in case I spent too much time on a invention and didn't want to bother my half brothers and sisters, and locked the door behind me. I enveloped Percy in a hug and kissed his head. He started crying.

' I'm so stupid. .. h-how could I let that happen? How did he find out?' He kept mumbling little things as I held him. After a while he quieted down and I asked him what happened. He took a deep breath and started.

"We were eating and Alan comes up to me and starts bad mouthing like usual. But then he said he came to compliment me on my hips and m - our ability. And he kept talking about it and the others heard it. All of it..." I wanted to kill that bastard. I couldn't belive the campers trusted his words and not ours.

"Leo, what am I going to do? He knows and they know too." He looked in my eyes and gasped "I forgot to tell you! I don't think he knows about you!Please don't worry! "

"Stop that you goofball. It's going to be okay, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good boy. Now we are going to IM your lovely mother. And tell her this story. And we go visit her tomorrow first thing in the morning. Mmkay?" I whispered in his ear.

The thing is that last year, after the war my father asked Aphrodite to make me able to get pregnant. Why? Well they both saw how I was looking with fondness and longing at babies and children and families. And well, let's just say that I'm not that fond of girls. Percy overheard the process and after the gods finished with me, he walked in blushing redder than Santa's costume. The Gods said that if there is something I don't understand I should ask him. From that day on we bonded a lot. Over many things...

He nodded against my chest. I asked him to make some mist. He conjured some and locked his arms around my middle. I tossed a drachma in it and asked for Sally Blofis. The image showed her singing softly to Percy ' s baby sister. Her voice was very nice. Percy tightened his hold on me and I glanced down at him. He fell asleep. I smiled and whispered.

"Sally, Ma'am? Mom?"

"Ah Leo dear! Why did you call?" When she said that she sounded concerned.

I smiled at her and told her what happened. She looked at Percy sadly.

" Okay, I'll prepare breakfast for you too for tomorrow."

" Thank you. You're amazing." I told her.

I stoped the IM and proceeded to unlock Percy ' s hand and cover him with a thin blanket. I got up and continued working on my invention.

It was around four PM when I realised Percy woke up.

"Here." I jumped when I heard him. He just flinched and retracted his hand. He wanted to give me the screwdriver I left on the table.

"Sorry. I didn't want to scare you."

I smiled at him and squeezed his arm. "It's okay." I extended my hand for the screwdriver but a knock on the door stoped me.

I slowly walked to the door and opened it a little, peeking between the crack. Connor and Travis were outside.

"Sup Leoooh! Whacha doin'?" Asked Travis.

"Oh Gods. Drop the accent. I'm working on something. Why?"

"Well we wanted to prank the Aphrodite Cabin. Wanna join?" Asked Connor.

"No , thanks." I said flatly.

"Leo? You okay?"

"Yes, I'm just not in the mood. Maybe next time. .." I said.

"Ok. Byeee!" They both said. "Oh! By the way, have you seen Perce?"

"No." I closed the door and sighted.

Percy smiled at me.


	2. Rumors and visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i had this posted on wattpad since summer last year so it surely has more grammar and spelling errors than i can count, and i'm honestly way to lazy to review it
> 
> enjoy(?)

Percy POV

I grabbed the backpack that was on the bed and left my Cabin to go pick up Leo.

I knocked the door on Cabin Nine and Nyssa opened it.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um... Leo told me to get him when we leave." I answered.

"When you leave? What do you mean?" She opened the door further. "Please explain, enter. "

"Oh! Don't worry! We were going to visit my mother!" I said looking into her eyes after I stepped in.

I understood her wariness. Yeah, Leo was a firebug and very ADHD and made bad jokes, but he was her little brother. Of course she loved him.

" Percy! Sorry! I couldn't find my belt." Shouted Leo from the other side of the room. He ran to me and hooked his index finger on the loop hole of my jeans.

"Bye Nyssa!" He said.

"Wait! Percy? The rumors around the camp... are they true?" She asked.

"What rumors?" I asked nervously.

She regarded me weirdly. "N-none. "

I smiled and left the Cabin hastily, dragging Leo with me. At Thalia ' s Tree were waiting Argus and Chiron.

Chiron saw us off and Argus drove us to mom's new apartment.

"About what Nyssa said..." started Leo from where he sat, next to me caressing my hair.

"I don't feel like taking about it." I whispered.

"Me neither." he replied.

The rest of the drive was quiet.

I love Leo. Like a brother, I mean. But I love him. We got along even on the Argo II contrary to popular belief, when I couldn't sleep and Annabeth could, because I didn't want to wake her up I usually went to look for Leo. He was very quiet when he was working and his presence was calming too. And that's why I woke up in the engine room most of the time.

When we arrived, mum was at the front door.

"Mum! I told you! You shouldn't have waited for us." I told her.

"It's okay, dear. I went out to check if you're coming and I saw the car. I didn't wait. And I wouldn't have minded even if I waited, after all your my children ." She said as she hugged both of us.

Yeah... Mum kinda adopted all of my close friends, like Annabeth, Nico, Hazel, Rachel, Grove and Thalia and of course Leo. You're wondering why Hazel? Well she comes visiting together with Nico and after Bianca... I just felt the need to protect her. I know I could never bring back Bianca, but I can't mess up with Hazel too. I think it will completely break Nico(me)...

"Welcome home, Percy, Leo" she whispered again. "Come in!"

We entered the house and greeted Paul. He was carrying my little sister, Andromeda in his arms. I asked if I could hold her and he gave her to me. We walked into the kitchen, on the table were five plates, on one of them was a high tower of pancakes. Blue pancakes. We took each some and me and Leo summarized yesterday's events. Mum had a dark look in her eyes that told me she won't forgive Alan. She knew that I was totally okay with my inheritance, but I didn't like people knowing about it. I think that out of my friends the only ones that know are Leo, for obvious reasons, and Rachel, she found out by herself. I mean, not even Annabeth knew. I am sure that Rachel didn't say anything, first of all because I trust her, very much, and secondly she'd been travelling the world for the past 3 and a half moths so it couldn't be her. And Leo simply didn't, I mean if he did he would have outed himself.

I looked down at Andy and kissed her forehead. She giggled. I started singing softly, making her fall asleep. Babies are downright adorable. I smiled softly.

"You'd be a wonderful mother, Percy." Said Paul. I blushed and looked at Leo. He grinned.

I smile again and we continued eating.

" Please let me help you clean up this mess" I told mum. She slapped my hands away when I came next to her and glared at me.

"No, Perseus. You've already been through too much. I can handle it." She protested.

"Mom! Please let me! I want to help!" I persisted.

"Miss Blofis? I think you should let Percy help." I heard someone from behind me. I turned and saw Nico trough an IM. He was smiling. "He can't do anything too dangerous, except maybe break a plate or something like that."

"Nico, dear! How are you?" Asked mom.

" I'm okay, Miss." He said and smiled at us.

He had grown up over the past year. He was a bit shorter than me, his skin regained it's natural olive tone. He smiled more and had more friends.

"Say, Nico, why did you call?" I asked.  
"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be on a mission for Father and I won't be able to contact you for a few months." He said

Suddenly my happy mood dropped. I mean, he just got used to people and I really liked spending time with him. I'll miss him. ..

"Oh, okay..." I forced myself to reply and smile.

Nico frowned and opened his mouth to say something but he turned his head to the side and closed it. I heard a muffled voice and Nico turned to us again.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. My mission will start soon. Bye Perce! By Miss Blofis!" he told us.

"Bye Nico" We both reply.

The IM vanished and we started washing the dishes. After some time, I mean after we finished, we walked back into the living room to see Leo singing in Spanish a song for Andy. She was looking at him with wide eyes and a smile on her face.

I smiled and sat next to mom and Paul.

We arrived back in the camp at noon. When we walked through the borders Peleus, the dragon, waved his tail I acknowledgement. We waved back and continued our way. The horn blew to announce that it was time for lunch. We went to the Dining Pavilion and sat at our usual table. All around us the kids were whispering between themselves. Our other friends joined us soon after and started a small conversation. All that time looking at me with curiosity and doubt.

"So, guys, where have you been all morning?"Asked Jason and started munching on a piece of toast.

"Didn't Nyssa tell you? We were visiting mom." I answered while making myself a sandwich.

" You and ... Leo?" Asked Piper.

"Yeah, what with that?" I don't know about Leo but that felt a bit offensive.

"Nothing, it's just unexpected. " She defended herself.

There was an awkward silence for about half an hour. Then I couldn't take it anymore.

"Just say it! What's wrong? " I snapped.

"The ... rumors. .. about you being able to... bear children..." started Annabeth " Is it... Is it true?"


	3. Vows and Paint

Third person POV

Percy looked horrified, his eyes widened and were a bit wet, like he was about to cry, his cheeks red. Leo looked panicked, he was staring at Percy with sadness and when he looked at the others he was glaring. Annabeth was uncomfortable, that was obvious from the way she tugged at her camp necklace. Piper seemed intrigued by this ability. Jason, well he was just curious. But they all were somewhat unaccepting.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but only some chocked sounds came out. Leo nudged his knee and grabbed his hand.

Percy whimpered, closed his eyes and hit the table with his fist. Annabeth looked at Percy weirdly.

"Percy, are you... trans? " Asked she.

Percy ' s eyes widened and glared at her.

"I'm a boy! I have always been a boy! I was born a boy with a boy's body! " he yelled and whispered softly after "with a few alternations. .." but the part of the seven that was present heard him. There were tears in the corners of his eyes. He blinked and stormed out of the Dining Pavilion. Leo stretched his arm for him and shouted his name, but he didn't get up to follow Percy. Instead he slowly turned to the others, fire in his eyes.

"Do you have ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TIME IT TOOK ME TO COAX HIM OUT OF HIS SHELL AFTER SOMEONE ELSE FOUND OUT? ? SAY DO YOU? ? FIVE MONTHS! FIVE FUCKING MONTHS!! AND THAT WITH ASSURANCE THAT NO ONE THOUGHT HE WAS A FREAK!! HE... HE! He's been through too much. .. He doesn't need this..." Leo's voice broke down at the last part. Tears rolling down his cheeks. The flames in his hair subdued. He sat down.

The whole camp heard him. Their doubts vanished. Their hero could be with both boys and girls (or dubbed by Alan he was a submissive breeding bitch). Those under Alan's influence thought that too. And Leo could swear he saw some stare at Percy ' s ass when he left. He got up again and took a deep breath.

"I swear on the river Styx that I won't talk to you and or help you with anything in any way, until Percy tells me honestly he has forgiven you." And with that he left the table. The whole Pavilion stared in shock after him and the flames that appeared where he stepped.

Leo POV

I stomped off to the woods and started searching for Percy. I know he wouldn't be at the lake because everyone will look for him there, he's smarter than he looks.

I jumped over tree roots and weeds and ran for Rachel's cave. He was there I was sure. When I entered the cave panting I saw Percy hugging her from behind and hiding his face in her fuzzy hair, his body was shaking. She was painting. I know what you may think 'Why doesn't she hug him back?' Well Percy is very touchy feely but you DON'T touch him when his crying without permission. I could see that Red was struggling with turning to him hugging the life out of him.

They were having a silent conversation.

"... n't possibly really think that. " said Rachel softly.

"Rach, ... Rachel, I ... I mean I saw it. Not even Annabeth, not even her..." I whispered looking at the ground.

She freezed mid stroke. I walked towards them and put a hand on her painting hand. "Percy? Can we. ..?" I asked him.

He lifted his head and nodded. Rachel turned slowly around and stretched a hand for me. I put one hand on her waist and the other on Percy ' s.

"You will never leave me, right?" He asked in a whisper.

Rachel grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes. "Never, but NEVER think about this again! We WILL be with you forever! After all, we are all immortal. .."

Oh, did I mention that the seven plus Reyna and Nico and the Cabin counselors(and their partners of choice) were made immortal. The others that fought in the wars were made partial immortals, like the Hunters of Artemis. Some refused saying that they wanted to enter The Isles of the Blest.

Percy looked at me too seeking for approval. I smiled and sat with determination " She's right!" Rachel and I raised on out tip toes and kissed both of his cheeks. He giggled and hugged us tighter.

As we stayed huddled together I realised that no one except us and his mother saw him this vulnerable. Not even Annabeth. Wow, Annabeth doesn't know a lot of things about her boyfriend.

We hugged for about another half an hour and then we broke apart. Red went back to painting and Perce and I sat down on the bed watching her.

After some time she turned to us suddenly and squealed."I have an idea. I remembered that I have some body paint. Can I please paint your bodies??" She asked excitedly.

We exchanged a look and Percy smiled. He took his shirt and trousers off and tugged his boxers up a little. He had a lean body and a six pack a tiny waist and large hips. His skin was tanned and littered in scars. Rachel came back with a wood box with paint in it. She put it on a stool and started stripping.

"Why are you undressing? " Asked Percy.

"I have an idea. You guys paint me first because I can't do it myself. "

"But I suck at painting, really. " protested Perce.

"Percy I have seen your paintings. They are truly beautiful. " She said with determination while tying a bun.

"I think I can do something decent. " I chimed in.

After some persuasion Percy gave in and Rachel handed us each a brush. He took it and started painting her back. I did a laurel tree on her side and birds on the back of her hands. When Percy squealed I jumped a little and Rachel hit her thigh. I came next to him and looked at Red's back.

"Holy Hephaestus!" I said shocked.

Percy painted a pair of white gold wings. On her whole back. They had black contours and baby blue tips. They were stunning. I stared at them for a long time. I just stood there and watched them as they dry. While Percy went in front of her and drew something else.

"Percy, what did you draw that Leo is speechless. " asked Rach."And what are you doing now? "

He looked concentrated on his task but still answered. "Wings. Like the ones I drew for our first seventh grade project in arts. And I'm drawing that thing that the Oracle of Delphi from the wall in Apollo's temple at Camp Jupiter wears on their head. "

I couldn't see her expression since I was behind her but from the 'Ohh' sound she made I figured she knew what he was talking about.

I kept staring at her back for a while, till Percy sat on the stool and I realised that. When I wanted to turn to get the paint I saw a scar on his shoulder. Where his armour should have protected him.

"Hey Percy, weird scar you have there. It looks like it hasn't healed yet." I said. He looked at it. "How did you get it? "

"Oh, it's from Gabe." He replied. Rachel looked a bit confused, but like she knew something. I didn't have any idea.

"Who's that? Why do you have a scar from him?" She asked worriedly.

"My first stepfather. He threw a broken beer bottle at me and it's edge entered a bit to deep. " we stared at him in shock. "Don't worry, it didn't affect any muscles so I can still fight! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, i realised i sound a bit transphobic, and i apologise, i didn't mean to.  
> and to explain the scene
> 
> Annabeth really is transphobic in this thing, Percy isn't, his reaction is based on the abuse he already suffered
> 
> also this isn't checked for spelling errors heh

**Author's Note:**

> if there's anything you don't understand, please ask me! and i started writing this last year so it's going to be very cringyy


End file.
